La vida de Harry
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: ULTIMO CAP UP! Dudley se mete donde no le llaman y ve lo que ha pasado con la vida de Harry durante los ultimos años. R&R!
1. El pensadero

Nueva historia! Esta idea la tenia ya desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la tuve que perfeccionar para que fuera mas real. Aquí va:  
  
LA VIDA DE HARRY  
  
CAPITULO 1: EL PENSADERO  
  
Dudley miró por la ventana. Una lechuza parda cruzó el cielo azul. Harry tambien lo notó y se excusó de la mesa, diciendo que no tenia mas hambre. Vernon dio un gruñido diciendo que se largara de allí. Harry subió ansioso a su dormitorio.  
  
- Quieres mas paella, cariño?- dijo Petunia, con voz melosa. Dudley meneó la cabeza.  
  
En el fondo, aunque les tuviera miedo a los magos, siempre habia querido recibir esa carta. Habia subido a la habitación del flacucho un par de veces, y habia encontrado cosas asombrosas. Muchos caramelos que no habia visto nunca, pergaminos, plumas, un baúl y hasta un dia pudo entrever una escoba.  
  
Debia ser un sitio impresionante, el colegio ese. Emvidiaba a Harry por tener mas cosas que él en ese aspecto.  
  
Oyó los pasos ligeros arriba, donde estaba la habitación del muchacho.  
  
Porfin, harto de estar pensando en eso, se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele para entretenerse. A las 5 de la tarde, su madre llamó al muchacho de la cicatriz.  
  
- Quiero que vayas a comprar.- le dijo, arrugando la nariz. No le gustaba pedirle ese tipo de favores.- Aquí está la lista y el dinero. Venga!  
  
Harry salió a regañadientes al jardin. Dudley lo vio marcharse. Como se aburria con la tele, decidió subir a su habitacion a jugar a los trenes.  
  
Pero cuando subia las escaleras, su cabeza le dijo que entrara otra vez. Solo para ver los fantasticos artilugios que tenia Harry en su habitacion. Subió cuidadosamente para que sus padres no lo vieran. Entró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.  
  
Todo estaba bastante desordenado; algunos envoltorios tirados por la cama deshecha, unas ranas de chocolate y mas golosinas encima de la mesa. Pergaminos tirados por encima de la cama y la mesa. Una pluma de aguila estaba cuidadosamente puesta al lado de un tintero. Y, ademas, tambien habia un album de fotos. Dudley, a sus 17 años de edad, ya se sabia de memoria a los mejores amigos de su primo. Una chica con el pelo enmarañado pero bastante guapa y un muchacho pelirojo y pecoso. Habia escuchado el nombre del chico a veces, Ron, pero el de la muchacha no lo habia descubierto nunca.  
  
Dudley congió el album y se sentó a mirarlo. Eran fotos con movimiento. La primera foto dejaba ver a Harry vestido con una tunica escarlata y sujetando una pequeña pelota alada que se movia mucho. La siguiente foto, Harry Ron y la chica miraban a la camara, todos muy sonrientes, aunque al instante siguiente, la chica ponia a gritarle al pelirojo y este hacia ver que no escuchaba. En la tercera foto, tres chicos. Uno gordito, uno negro y otro de pelo castaño, no muy bajito. Dudley sacó la foto y la miró por detrás. Habia una anotacion: "Seamus, Dean y Neville en Hogsmeade". Dudley volvió a colorcar la foto en su sitio. La siguiente eran una chica peliroja, sin duda la hermana de Ron, y una chica rubia, de ojos grandes y unos rabanos en las orejas. El chico giró la foto: "Ginny y Luna en Las tres escobas". Miró la siguiente. Aparecian una chica asiatica y Harry, los dos muy rojos. Giró la tarjeta para ver si ponia el nombre de la muchacha (la cual era muy guapa), pero no ponia nada. En la siguiente habia una gran multitud de personas. Pudo ver al trio en medio, a la chica china al lado de Harry, a Ginny y a Luna por allí tambien, a Neville y a Dean por ahí y a mucha mas gente. Giró la foto y vio una anotacion: "Dumbledore's Army, 5º curso" Dudley pasó la pagina. Mas y mas fotos. Y, despues de pasar un par de paginas mas, se encontró con una vacia, donde habia escrito con permanente "Fotos de Sirius". En las siguientes paginas habian cantidad de fotos de un hombre de pelo negor, muy sonriente. A veces salia con Harry, o incluso en grupo con mucha gente. La ultima foto del album era una lapida donde habia grabado "Sirius Black" la fecha de nacimiento y la de muerte. Dudley recordó entonces como en el verano de su 5º curso en Smelthings (antes de empezar 6º) habia venido un señor de aspecto desaliñado y con grandes ojeras a buscar a Harry. Por lo que habia podido esccuhar decirle el hombre depelo café a su primo, no habian encontrado el cadaver de ese tal Sirius, pero le habian hecho una tumba. Recordaba como Harry se habia ido durante dos dias.  
  
Cerró el album de fotos y se levantó de la cama. Entonces se dio cuenta que una carta yacia abierta encima de la mesa. Devia ser la que habia traido la lechuza esa mañana. Dejó el album y cogió la carta. Tenia muy buena caligrafia:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños! Vaya, 18 ya son muchos! Siento muchisimo no haberte enviado mi regalo de cumpleaños antes, pero no tenia con que lechuza. Espero que me disculpes! Creo que te gustará. Ya sabes como usarlo. Y queri decirte que ya se que Dumbledore te dijo que te quedaras en Privet Drive hasta que él pudiera conseguirte un trabajo fuera, pero creo que tendrias que mirar tu algo en el periodico. Sabes que? Ahora estoy trabajando de voluntaria en un hospital. Lo se, no es mucho, pero quiero empezar por ahí. Bueno, te dejo para que disfrutes de tu regalo. Besos:  
  
Hermione  
  
Seria ella la chica del pelo enmarañado? Bueno, no habia visto a ninguna chica aparte de ella que estuviera con Harry y tuviera la misma edad. Porque era evidente que Ginny y Luna eran mas pequeñas. Talvez esa china se llamaba Hermione. Aunque no era un nombre muy oriental...  
  
Miró a su alrdedor buscando algo para deshacer ese entuerto de nombres y de pronto, una luz lo cegó. Provenia de arriba de una armario. Dudley se puso una mano sobre los ojos para poder ver mejor. Era una massa plateada. Se subió a una silla. Allí, estaba muy cerca. Y si...? No pasaria nada por ver que textura tenia... Se hacercó un poco y la tocó. Nada pasó durante unos segundos. Despues, la massa se arremolinó y se formó una ventana. Dudley miró dentro. Podia ver una sala circular, con muchos artilugios. Dos personas estaban bajo una planta de...muerdago?  
  
No pudo pensar nada mas, pues una fuerza lo atrajo hacia la massa plateada y repentinamente se vio envuelto pot ella. Lo estaba absorviendo. 


	2. El beso y la muerte

N/A: Bien, ya biene el segundo cap. Este cap contiene Spoilers del 5º libro, así que si alguien no lo ha leido, puede saltarselo. Bueno, hos dejos con el cap!  
  
LA VIDA DE HARRY  
  
CAPITULO 2: EL BESO Y LA MUERTE  
  
Cayó de golpe en el suelo duro. Era una habitacion muy espaciosa, llena de cosas fascinantes. Habia un monton de cojines a un lado, como si los acabara de usar alguien. Estaba decorado con cosas navideñas. Pese a que la sala era muy grande, solo habian dos personas en aquella aula. Un chico, Harry, y una chica, la china de la foto, estaban mirandose bajo el muerdago. Dudley se hacercó cauteloso a ellos.  
  
- Realmente me gustas, Harry.-decia la chica.  
  
Dudley se quedó quieto. La cara de Harry enrojeció. Dudley se fijó en un detalle. Ella estaba llorando. El chico corrió a duras penas (por las grasas que le sobraban) hacia la pareja. Se metió entre Harry y ella y empezó a hacer señas y a gritarle a su primo.  
  
- Harry! Que hacemos aquí? Porfavor sacame de aquí.  
  
Pero el muchacho no parecia verlo, pues seguia mirando empanado a su compañera. Dudley intentó poner una mano en su hombro, pero solo traspasó a su primo. Se apartó asombrado. Justo un segundo despues, la chica se tiró a los brazos de Harry aun llorando. Harry la miró sorprendido. Le acarició un poco la cabeza, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y la separó un poco. Estaban muy cerca. Dudley observó como su primo tenia una extraña mirada, como de ansia, ambicion. Como un deseo que tenia desde hacia ya tiempo y que estaba a punto de cumplir. Era esa la chica que le gustaba? Porfin acortaron distancias y, con un lento movimiento, Harry la besó. Dudley los miró sorprendido. Se dio cuenta repentinamente que Harry estaba raro. Lo recordaba mas alto y mas mayor. Ahí debia tener unos... 15 años de edad. Pero como era posible que rejuveneciera? Y no podia tocarlo. Era como una imagen, un recuerdo... Un recuerdo? Si, talvez era eso. Esa escena era un recuerdo de Harry. Pero...se podian guardar los recuerdos en una massa plateada?  
  
En ese momento se separaron. Harry estaba muy rojo y ella tambien, aunque no se le notaba tanto.  
  
- Bu-bueno...-murmuró Harry.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, mirandose. Parecian muy nerviosos.  
  
- Cho...yo...- intentó decir Harry.  
  
Así que se llamaba Cho. Era un nombre extraño.  
  
Harry hizo el gesto de irse, pero ella lo cogió de la muñeca. Él se giró. Ella aun lloraba. Despues, Cho abrió la boca como si fuera a decirle algo, pero lo dejó marchar. Harry cerró la puerta antes de que Dudley pudiera seguirle y se quedó allí, encerrado. Volvió a mirar a la chica china. Se habia sentado con las manos en la cara, llorando. Solo fue un murmullo, pero Dudley pudo entenderlo perfectamente:  
  
- Lo siento, Cedric...  
  
Todo oscureció. Se vio envuelto por una massa de colores y texturas, y pronto, todo se aclaró. Dudley miró donde estaba. Otro recuerdo. Estaba encima de unas escaleras. Harry y otro chico, uno que salia en una fotografia, aunque no sabia cual de los tres era (Dean, Neville o Seamus) estaban encima de las escaleras tambien, este ultimo cayendose. Algo de cristal acababa de caer al suelo. Ellos lo miraban horrorizados. Del objeto de cristal salia una mujer de gafas extrañas, diciendo algo, pero no pudo oirlo. Pronto la mujer se esbaneció.  
  
- Lo fiento Garry...-dijo el chico gordito, como si tuviera un problema en la boca.  
  
- No importa...- dijo su primo.- ahora...  
  
- Dubbledore!!  
  
-Que?  
  
- Ef Dubbledore!  
  
Dudley se giró y observó el rostro viejo y barbudo de un brujo, que salió disparado hacia abajo. Por primera vez, Dudley se fijo en lo que estaba pasando unos metros bajo ellos.  
  
Abajo, todo eran hechizos. El hombre de barba blanca ya tenia muchas personas atadas. Solo ese tal Sirius y una mujer luchaban.  
  
- Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!- gritó el hombre, mofandose.  
  
La mujer lanzó otro hechizo, el cual le dio de pleno en el pecho. El hombre empezó a caer hacia atrás. Vio la cara de horror de su primo. Así habia muerto ese hombre? Finalmente, cayó tras un velo que habia tras él. Harry se levantó al instante, gritando confuso. Se olvidó de todo y corrió hacia él.  
  
- ¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS!  
  
Dudley vio como su primo seguia gritando ese nombre. Repentinamente, un hombre de rostro cansado (que ya habia visto dos veces) lo cogia y le impedia el paso. Dudley no oía lo que decian. Se hacercó a ellos, pero en vez de escucharlos, se quedó mirando el velo. Tenia un movimiento alentador...  
  
Se hacercó aún mas. Iba a tocarlo, queria hacerlo. Y si miraba detrás? Veria ese cadaver? El cadaver del hombre llamado Sirius? Tenia el velo a tocar. Intentó cogerlo, pero sus manos lo atravesaron. Dio la vuelta y miró tras el velo. No habia absolutamente nada, lo que le extrañó. El hombre se habia volatilizado.  
  
Repentinamente oyó un grito y un bufido. Miró hacia atrás. Todos insistian a su primo que volviera abajo, pero él empezaba ya a subir por las escaleras, tras la mujer que habia matado a Sirius.  
  
Dudley empezó a seguirlos. Sus fofas piernas no podian mas y llegó arriba de milagro. Cuando llegó a una sala donde habian cerebros por el suelo y cuatro personas mas, Harry ya habia cerrado la puerta del otro lado. Vio como la mejor amiga de Harry, esa tal Hermione, estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Una chica peliroja se sostenia el tobillo y parecia acabar ed despertar de un largo sueño. Otra chica se ponia ya en pie. Era rubia, con rabanos a modo de pendientes, un collar de tapones de corcho y la varita tras la oreja. Tenia unos ojos grandes que daban miedo. Por ultimo, se fijó en Ron, que se intentaba desliar de un cerecbro que tenia al cuello. Cuando porfin lo consiguió soltó una risita estupida.  
  
- Mira tengo moratones, ha, ha, ha.- dijo, con voz ahogada.  
  
- Ron, callate.- le espetó la peliroja.  
  
Ron se levantó.  
  
- Donde habra ido Harry?- comentó la chica rubia.  
  
- Ni idea.  
  
- Ginny, Luna, mirad!-dijo Ron, señalando a su amiga.  
  
Las dos miraron a Hermione y luego al pelirojo.  
  
- Es Hermione! Que guapa está, eh?- dijo, y soltó otra carcajada.  
  
Las dos chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, y la rubia rió un poco, pero la otra le echó una mirada como diciendo "no es el mejor momento para bromas"  
  
Todo se volvió otra vez de color. La habitacion se difuminó a sus pies y se sitnió como si volara. Dudley fue arrastrado por otra corriente. 


	3. Emily Grant

N/A: porfin vuelvo despues de mucho tiempo! En este cap es donde realmente empieza lo que no sabemos de Harry. Espero que hos guste.  
  
LA VIDA DE HARRY  
  
CAPITULO 3: EMILY GRANT  
  
Todo se aclaró. Dudley miró al frente, aun con los ojos desenfocados. Pudo ver que estaba en una especie de pasillo. Todo estaba solitario, esceptuando a un muchacho que se apoyaba contra la pared, al lado de una puerta de madera. Dudley pudo ver que se trataba de Harry, que resoplaba molesto. Ésta vez, Dudley estaba seguro que tenia 16 años, por lo tanto, estaba en su sexto curso. Al lado de la puerta habia un cartelito. Dudley se hacercó para leerlo.  
  
Les informamos que por desgracia el baño de chicas está inundado y atascado. Es el unico que está por aquí cerca, así que temporalmente, el  
baño de chicos será mixto.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry remugó algo como: "encima que ocupan nuestro baño, se encierran a llorar"  
  
Luego el ojiverde se puso frente a la puerta y picó con insistencia, como si fuera la centesima vez que lo hacia.  
  
- Quieres salir de una vez?  
  
- Dejame! – masculló la voz llorosa de una chica.  
  
Harry resopló, sacó su varita de sus pantalones y apuntó a la puerta. Murmuró algo y la puerta se abrió. Harry entró y Dudley tambien, justo antes de que su primo cerrara la puerta.  
  
Una chica estaba sentada en la pica, llorando a mares. Miró a Harry fulminante.  
  
- Vete!  
  
- El baño no es tuyo, solo será un momento.  
  
Harry entró en uno de los compartimientos (Dudley supuso que para mear). En esos instantes, Dudley se pudo fijar mas en la chica.  
  
Era castaña, pero la luz hacia que sus puntas fueran doradas. Tenia el pelo ondulado y los ojos azules, hinchados y rojos. Tenia la cara fina y las mejillas rojas. Llevaba una falda gris hasta las rodillas y una corbata de dos colores distintos; negro y amarillo.  
  
La muchacha estuvo callada hasta que Harry salió del compartimiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Tomó el pomo y lo giró, pero luego volvió a soltarlo. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la muchacha. Luego se acercó.  
  
- Que te pasa?  
  
- No es de tu incumbencia.- dijo la muchacha muy borde.  
  
- Solo intentaba ayudarte.- dijo Harry con aire severo.  
  
Ella se quedó callada. Harry se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Eres de Hufflepuff, no?- dijo, mirando la corbata de la chica.  
  
- Si. De 5º curso.- musitó.  
  
- Oh... Entonces haces clase con Ginny.- dijo Harry, mas para si que para ella.  
  
- Ah, si, la peliroja. Tu novia?  
  
- La hermana de mi mejor amigo.  
  
- Oh...  
  
Se quedaron callados, él observando sus manos, ella moviendo el pie.  
  
- Y como te llamas?  
  
- Emily.- respondió ella.- Emily Grant.  
  
- Encantado, yo soy...  
  
- Se quien eres.- lo cortó Emily, con lo que pareció una media sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno, y...porque llorabas?  
  
Emily puso cara lugubre. Saltó al suelo y le dio al grifo para que corriera el agua. Se puso agua en las manos y se lavó la cara. Luego suspiró.  
  
- No tiene importancia. Esque... Mi novio ha roto conmigo.- soltó un sollozo lastimero.  
  
- Oh...-dijo Harry, que parecia no tener practica en como consolar a alguien en esas situaciones.- Lo siento...Quien era?  
  
- Kevin, uno de mi curso.- susurró.- Es un Slytherin. No se porque me esperaba menos de él.  
  
Harry le sonrió reconfortantemente a Emily. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió. La cara de un muchacho de unos 11 años apareció por ella.  
  
- Uy, perdon!- dijo, y salió corriendo.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que me dirija ya a mi sala comun.- dijo el ojiverde.  
  
- Vale.- dijo la "Hufflepuff", y con un movimiento àbil le dio un beso cortés en los labios a Harry.- Y gracias.  
  
Y salió por la puerta.  
  
Una luz cegadora tan familiar para Dudley le cegó, y el chico se tapó los ojos con la cara.  
  
Pronto tocó suelo. Estaba en una aula en desuso.  
  
Se levantó enseguida y miró a su alrededor. Harry daba vueltas por la habitacion, muy nervioso. La chica que habia estado en el labavo, Emily, estaba ahora sentada en una de las mesas, mirandolo preocupada.  
  
- Pero como que te vas????- gritó de pronto su primo, sobresaltando a Dudley.  
  
Emily tambien se extremeció. Lo miró con ojos tristes.  
  
- No tengo la culpa Harry, mi padre tiene que trabajar en Bulgaria y yo tengo que cambiar de escuela...  
  
- Pero...ahora? Ahora que me he atrevido a decirte lo que siento por ti? Ahora que estabamos tan bien?  
  
Emily lo miró con cara de "No tengo eleccion"  
  
- Solo queria decirtelo antes de desaparecer de pronto.- dijo la muchacha, sus ojos fijos en los de Harry.  
  
- Y tu no le has dicho nada a tu padre?  
  
Dudley frunció el ceño. Por lo que habia entendido, la muchacha se iba del país y a Harry (el cual tenia un aspecto de 16 años) no le agradaba la idea.  
  
- Si. Pero el trabajo es trabajo...  
  
- Cuando te vas?- le preguntó el ojiverde.  
  
- Aún falta tiempo, en verano.  
  
- Pero esque tu padre no tiene sentimientos???- le gritó.  
  
Los labios de Emily temblaron.  
  
- Mi padre no tiene la culpa.  
  
- No, claro! Es un insensible!  
  
Emily se levantó de golpe, visiblemente enfadada.  
  
- Porlomenos yo tengo padre!  
  
Eso fue como una bofetada para Harry. Emily salió de la habitacion corriendo, dejando a Harry en estado de shock. 


	4. Amor y persecución

LA VIDA DE HARRY  
  
CAPITULO 4: AMOR Y PERSECUCION  
  
Y otra vez la luz. Y otra vez el suelo. Y otra vez Harry.  
  
Esta vez estaba apoyado en una baranda. Miraba hacia un piso inferior, aparentemente divertido. Dudley se asomó. Un grupo de gente estaba apiñado alrededor de, lo que parecian, los mejores amigos de Harry. Ron y Hermione. El pelirojo estaba tan colorado que casi se confundia con su cabello, y ella lo miraba con una expresion enfadada en la cara.  
  
- ¿Y que te pasa esta vez? ¿Por que cojones le has pegado a Michael? ¿¿¿Que te ha hecho???- le preguntó ella.  
  
- Esque...  
  
- ¿Esque que? ¿Es negro? Siempre pones una escusa! Que si Krum es el enemigo, que si Seamus es Irlandes (y todos saben, según tu, que los Irlandeses son unos salidos), que si Terry Bott es un sabelotodo... Y ahora Michael! ¿Que excusa tienes para este? ¿Esque no puedo salir con quien me de la gana?  
  
Ron, mas rojo aun si eso podia ser, tartamudeó un par de veces, y un chico negro (que salia en la foto que habia visto de Neville, Seamus y Dean) le dio un toquecito en el hombro, como dandole coraje para decir algo.  
  
El pelirojo cogió aire, pero lo soltó de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Que respondes?- se impacientó Hermione, zapateando con el pie en el suelo.  
  
- Pues...pues...-dijo el pelirojo, como si conteniera algo en su lengua, bien guardado. Alguien le dio un pequeño empujón y él, como si escupiera las palabras, dijo al instante:- Quemegustas.  
  
Algunos lo miraron sonrientes, otros extrañados. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Que...¡Que me gustas coño!  
  
La mayoria del corro silbó, algunos dijeron; uiii, y la minoria se quedaron callados, con amplias sonrisas en la cara. Hermione se pudo roja hasta la raiz y miró hacia los lados, distraida, como si todo eso le resbalara. Ron se quedó mirandola, expectante pero rojo.  
  
- ¿Que...Que me dices?  
  
- Pues...yo...emmm...  
  
Ron se hacercó a ella, y Dudley notó que la chica se ponia mas roja y respiraba con dificultad. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.  
  
Alguien, Dudley no sabia quien, empujó a Hermione y ésta se tiró hacia adelante y unió sus labiso con los del pelirojo, besandose, los dos rojos como tomates.  
  
Dudley oyó a Harry silbar, emocionado. Una luz salió de la nada y, como siempre, se tragó a Dudley.  
  
Y lo volvió a escupir. Esta vez estaba en el vestibulo del colegio (o eso creia él).  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione (de 16 años aún) caminaban por él, junto a muchos mas estudiantes. Dudley se fijó como Emily pasaba por allí y miraba a Harry, para luego girarle la cabeza. Dudley supuso que aun estaban enfadados.  
  
- Ahora pociones...que asco...-dijo Ron.- Que tal el primer dia de pellas de novios?- preguntó Ron a Hermione. Ella frunció el ceño.- Era broma... ¿que buscas Harry?  
  
Su primo levantó la vista de la mochila.  
  
- Creo que me he dejado el libro de Crianza de Criaturas Magicas en la cabaña de Hagrid. Id tirando, ahora iré yo.  
  
- Está bien, pero no tardes o Snape te quitará puntos.  
  
Los dos amigos se fueron por un pasillo oscuro, y los demas alumnos desaparecieron, pues el pito habia tocado hacía cinco minutos (según el enorme reloj que habia allí). Harry se dirigió a las puertas de roble que habia y las abrió con cuidado, pero antes de que pudiera salir a los jardines, una sombra entró dentro del castillo, arrastrandose. Harry abrió muchos los ojos. Dudley vio que la figura que se arrastraba era un hombro vestido de negro, con el pelo largo y grasiento, negro como el carbon.  
  
- ¿Profesor Snape?  
  
El hombre levantó la cabeza, y Dudley pudo ver con horror que tenia heridas y sangre. Harry lo miró asustado.  
  
- Potter! Vaya a avisar a Dumbledore. Digale que el Señor Oscuro nos ha descubierto, Karkaroff ha sido asesinado y ahora me persigue a mi.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Corra!  
  
Harry lo miró, desafiante, como si no quisiera avisar a nadie, como si quisiera dejar morir allí a su profesor.  
  
- Por su culpa Sirius murió.- lo dijo con una voz calmada.  
  
- A que está jugando, Potter?- le preguntó el hombre.- No se trata de Black, se trata de que el Lord Oscuro ya nos ha descubierto!  
  
Parecia que Harry tardaba una eternidad en pensar que debia hacer; su rostro se contorsionó un par de veces, como pensando, y parecia que dejaria morir allí a su profesor, por venganza.  
  
Pero, finalmente, Harry le dio la espalda y corrió, aunque Dudley no sabia si era para buscar ayuda. El ojiverde se paró al final de las escaleras y le gritó:  
  
- No se mueva, volveré con Dumbledore.  
  
Y Snape suspiró, mientras veia a Harry alejarse.  
  
***  
  
N/A: Este es bastante cortito, pero weno, no queria poner nada mas. Sorry. Dejad revews!! 


	5. Fenix, dragon y ardilla

LA VIDA DE HARRY  
  
CAPITULO 5: FENIX, DRAGON Y ARDILLA  
  
Y despues de ser tragado otra vez por la luz, Dudley fue devuelto otra vez a un recuerdo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en lo que parecia ser un aeropuerto normal y corriente. Parecia verano, pues todos los pasajeros iban en manga corta, tirantes y shorts. Los aviones se podian ver a través del cristal. Y entonces lo vio. Harry corria a mas no poder, su desaliñada camisa mal puesta por el esfuerzo, su cabello mas revuelto que nunca y sus ojos esmeralda usualmente brillates, al borde de la desesperacion. Corria en una direccion, muy rapido, y Dudley comenzó a seguirle, con mucho esfuerzo. Porfin Harry se detuvo, y Dudley a su lado, sin aliento. El ojiverde miraba fijamente un par de siluetas a lo lejos, los dos de espaldas y caminando hacia el tunel. Un señor, de cabello oscuro y muy alto, y una chica, vagamente familiar, con una cabellera rizada y castaña.  
  
Harry los miró un segundo, sin decir nada. (N/A: en esta escena imagino a Harry MUY guapo, con la ropa de la tercera peli y el pelo muy revuelto). Las dos siluetas se pararon frente a un tablero a hablar con una señorita.  
  
- Emily!- girtó Harry repentinamente, un grito seco, temeroso.  
  
La silueta mas bajita se giró, y lo miró unos segundos. Luego se giró hacia el que debia ser su padre y le dijo algo. El hombre asintió y ella se dirigió hacia el Gryffindor, que parecia muy nervioso.  
  
Emily iba con ropa muggle para no desentonar con los demás pasajeros. Llevaba una camiseta de rayas de colores apagados y una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, de un marron fangoso.  
  
La chica se paró frente a él, con una cara indefinida. Harry tartamudeó un par de veces antes de hablar:  
  
- Emily, yo... No dije en serio todo eso. Estaba furioso y me sentia impotente. Estas semanas he estado muy solo y me he comido mucho la cabeza. No queria que te fueses sin pedirte disculpas y sin que sepas que eres la persona que mas he querido en toda mi vida. (N/A: que pronto se olvida de Sirius...¬¬) Ojala no te fueras.  
  
Los labios de Emily formaron una sonrisa de ternura y le pasó una mano por el pelo alborotado del chico.  
  
- Yo tambien lo siento mucho Harry, fui una tonta. No puedo hacer nada para impedir que me vaya...- Harry bajó la cabeza.- pero estoy segurisima de que encontrarás a otra que querrás con toda tu alma, mas que lo que me has querido a mi. Quiero que sepas que te quiero muchisimo y que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos hecho. (N/A: Que habrán hecho estos dos O.O)  
  
Se abrazaron, y Harry rozó los labios de Emily por última vez en su vida.  
  
La muchacha se separó de él y, con gran esfuerzo, se marchó con su padre, desapareciendo dentro del tunel.  
  
Dudley observó a su primo, que miraba fijamente el tunel con ojos brillantes, para luego bajarlos hacia el suelo. Parecia que una parte de su brillo esmeralda caracteristico se habia ido en ese avión, junto a Emily.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando porfin la luz lo "escupió", se encontraba en unos jardines. Eran inmensos y con muchas plantas. Se podia distinguir un bosque inmenso al fondo y, cerca, un lago con algo que salia de vez en cuando a la superficie (Eran eso tentaculos??)  
  
Daba la impresión de que hacia mucho frio, (pese a que él no podia sentirlo), pues los arboles se agitaban muchisimo. Miró a su alrededor. El imponente castillo estaba un poco lejos. Se planteó entrar; talvez estaba Harry allí, pero en cuanto dio dos pasos, tres figuras muy abrigadas salieron de golpe de la nada, a unos metros de Dudley. Harry, Ron y Hermione, los tres de unos 17 años. Se sentaron en la hierba, los tres congelados, y el viento hacia que el pelo de la unica chica bailara delante de la cara del pelirojo. Mientras tanto, Harry miraba alrededor preocupado y Hermione urgaba una mochila, nerviosa.  
  
- Los tengo!- susurró, y los dos muchachos se hacercaron mas a ella; Sacó tres frascos, con un liquido anaranjado y grumoso de muy mala pinta.  
  
Le dio uno a cada uno y ella se quedó con el tercero. Con las manos temblorosas, los tres destaparon el frasco.  
  
- Estas segura de que lo has hecho bien?- preguntó temeroso Ron, que miraba el liquido con la nariz arrugada.  
  
- Si, he seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letras. Por fuerza esto tiene que convertirnos en animagos. Teneis los pelos?  
  
Los dos asintieron. Dudley no tenia ni idea de lo que era un animago, pero siguió escuchando.  
  
- Bien, tenemos que añadirlos al liquido.- sentenció Hermione, y se metió una mano en el bolsillo.  
  
Pocos segundos despues sacó unos pelos diminutos, muy estarrufados, y los metió en el liquido, que enseguida se volvió de un color marron. Harry y Ron la imitaron; el primero sacó una pluma roja y el segundo unas escamas verdes. Lo añadieron enseguida a las pociones, que se volvieron roja y verde respectivamente.  
  
- Salud...- murmuró Hermione, con una mueca en la cara.  
  
- No tienes buenas experiencias con esto de beber pociones, eh?- murmuró Harry.  
  
Hermione lo miró con una cara de reproche y entendimiento a la vez.  
  
Los tres alzaron los frascos al mismo tiempo y lo bebieron, haciendo muecas de asco.  
  
El primero en bajar el baso fue Ron; su cara de un verde alarmante, como cuando se sube uno a una montaña rusa. Despues Harry, que tosió un par de veces, y seguido de Hermiono que sacudió la cabeza energeticamente.  
  
- Ya está?- preguntó el ojiverde, mirando a sus compañeros.- Se supone que ya somos animagos?  
  
- Se supone...- dijo Hermione, mirandose las manos.  
  
- Yo no noto nada...-murmuró Ron.  
  
- Mmm...- dijo la chica.  
  
Seguidamente se llevó las manos al pecho y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando. Harry y Ron se quedaron mirandola, expectantes.  
  
Pronto notaron los cambios. Los dientes de la chica se alargaron alarmantemente y dos orejitas aparecieron en su cabeza. Una cola de pelos estarrufados apareció de repente, naciendo de su columna vertebral, y disminuyó de tamaño. En el sitio donde habia estado Hermione, ahora habia una ardilla un poco crecida para ser normal.  
  
Harry y Ron sonrieron fascinados. Pronto la ardilla volvió a ser Hermione, y esta miró a sus amigos con alegria.  
  
- Ahora vosotros.  
  
Los dos se concentraron; Pornto a Harry le salieron alas y plumas y a Ron unas escamas verdosas y augmentó de tamaño. En el sitió del pelirojo habia un dragon verde fascinante y en el sitio de Harry... un ave rojiza y dorada, que Dudley no sabia exactamente que era. (N/A: es un fenix)  
  
Pronto los muchachos volvieorn a ser ellos mismos y los tres, con mucha alegria, se levantaron animadamente. Harry cogió una capa del suelo y se la puso por encima de los tres. Desaparecieron de golpe.  
  
Antes de que la luz volviera a engullir a Dudley, este puso escuchar la conversacion.  
  
- Tendré que escribir a Charlie para darle las gracias por enviarme la escama de dragon... y inventarme una excusa...  
  
- Podrias decirle...que fue para disfrazarte para carnaval...  
  
- No se lo tragaria... disfrazarme para que?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Bien, aquí el 5º cap. El ultimo cap (aviso ahora) será el 7, y ya lo he empezado. 


	6. La lucha final

Este es el peniultimo caoitulo, espero que lo disfruteis. Prometo esforzarme para hacer un buen final. Ah! y tb quiero decir que en el ultimo cap responderé todos los revews que me habeis dejado durante el fic.  
  
LA VIDA DE HARRY  
  
CAPITULO 6: LA LUCHA FINAL  
  
Esta vez estaba en el bosque. Era todo muy tetrico y oscuro. La imagen era horrible.  
  
Un hombre con una cara blanca como la cera y fina como una calabera, manos de araña y ojos de serpiente, volaba a unos metros del suelo, con cara de satisfacccion. Su capa volaba extrañamente y parecia no tener pies.  
  
Unos 20 hombres encapuchados y con mascaras se repartian por el terreno de lucha; algunos estirados en el suelo, claramente muertos, otros sentados y ensangrentados, otros de pie, y otros nisiquiera llebaban mascara. Los unicos que se mantenian en pie eran unos 9, que yacian de pie, inmoviles, tras el ser extraño.  
  
Al otro bando, tambien habia gente, pero no uniformada. Un viejo con un ojo extraño estaba recostado en un arbol, tocandose la cabeza dolorido. Unos cuantos yacian en el suelo, al igual que los encapuchados, muertos. Otros estaban a los lados de Harry, que se tenia en pie milagrosamente, con una pierna ensangrentada, pero sin dejar de sujetar su varita. Ron, sentado en el suelo con una cara de dolor, se sujetaba el frazo, claramente roto. Y Hermione estaba a su lado, sujetandolo y abrazandolo. Ginny, la pequeña peliroja, tampoco faltaba allí; estaba mirando a ese ser extraño, con ira en la cara. Un niño gordito estaba sentado al pie de un arbol, con la cara llena de sangre. Una chica rubia que Dudley habia visto en una foto (Luna) estaba al lado de Ginny, mirando a Harry preocupada.  
  
- Bien, Harry Potter.-dijo la voz fria del ser que volaba.- Aquí está acabado. Dumbledore está muy lejos de aquí, y no puede salvaros. De momento no conocias a ninguno de los aurors que han muerto...pero vas a dejar sufrir a mas amigos tuyos solo por pura cobardia de no entregarte tu mismo?  
  
Harry tembló.  
  
- No le hagas caso, Harry.- le susurró una mujer de pelo corto y color rosa- chicle.  
  
- Bien, bien... Colagusano! Acaba con uno de sus amiguitos.  
  
Un hombre menudo de los que seguian en pie tembló y abanzó hacia delante. Los amigos de Harry pusieron firmes sus varitas. Pero cuando ya estaba muy cerca, se giró hacia su amo y se quitó la mascara, dejando al descubierto su rostro empapado en lagrimas.  
  
- Lo siento James!!!- gritó, cayendo de rodillas al fangoso suelo.  
  
El ser frunció el ceño.  
  
- Ahora me traicionas? Hmm... Avada Kedabra!  
  
Y, ante la sorprendida mirada de los demas, una luz verde procedente de la varita de Voldemort travesó el pecho de Colagusano y lo tiró al suelo, donde quedó estirado, claramente muerto. Pese a eso, pudieron apreciar una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. Porfin iria con sus amigos.  
  
Muchos temblaron, y Remus suspiró, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, sin poder ni ver, ni perdonar, a su amigo de la infancia.  
  
- Quien es el siguiente?- urmuró Voldemort.- Ya se... TU!  
  
Dirigió otro chorro de luz verde hacia Harry, y este no pudo defenderse ante el ataque sorpresa.  
  
Todo fue como a camara lenta. El cuerpo de Remus Lupin se abalanzó frente a Harry, traspasandole el rayo a él en la barriga y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.  
  
Hubo un silencio increible.  
  
- Remus!- gritó horrorizada la mujer de pelo rosa.  
  
Corrió hacia él, con el rostro empañado en lagrimas. Dudley vio como su primo quedaba aturdido y temblaba a mas no poder, sus grandes ojos mirando al unico que le habia quedado como padre.  
  
Tonks le acarició el rostro entre sollozos y agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota.  
  
Harry cayó de rodillas, lagrimas silenciosas luchando por salir, y por primera vez, no las intentó retener.  
  
Los demas aurors miraban el cuerpo de Remus como si no lo creyeras y Ron, Hermione y Ginny, con los ojos brillantes, lo miraron como si se les cayera el alma a los pies. La unica que parecia un poco estable era Luna, que solo lo miraba con tristeza.  
  
Tonks cogió la cara de Remus entre sus manos temblorosas, y la hacercó.  
  
- El destino de los Merodeadores...-susurró, antes de besar por ultima vez sus calidos labios y recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Odiaba no poder oir los latidos de su corazon bombeando en su oreja.  
  
Harry pareció entender. El futuro de los merodeadores. Todos habian muerto para salvarle la vida. Giró la vista hacia Peter.  
  
Dio un paso adelante.  
  
- Aquí me tienes!- le gritó, sus lagrimas borrandole la vista.- Matame! Matame y dejalos en paz!  
  
- NO!- gritó Hermione, y se tapó la mano con la boca horrorizada.  
  
-No quiero que sufran mas! No quiero que sufrais mas!- gritó Harry.  
  
- Tu eres idiota o que?- dijo repentinamente Ginny, y Harry se giró para mirarla. Su cara roja, su pelo color sangre, y sus ojos castaños llenos de lagrimas. Tenia un cariño especial hacia el hombre-lobo.- Tu padre, tu madre, Sirius, Remus, todos estos aurors...! Todos han dado su vida para salvar la tuya! Y ahora te rindes? Eso si que no te lo perdono jamás, Harry!  
  
- Callate, niña estupida!- chilló Voldemort, y con un rayo rojo, tiró a Ginny al suelo.  
  
- Ginny!- gritó su hermano.  
  
Dudley la miró. Parecia una Nimfa en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, la cara pecosa y el cabello sangre esparcido por el suelo. Pero estaba respirando. Inconsciente.  
  
- Bien, y ahora...  
  
Una luz travesó el brazo del ser, que miró enfurismado hacia arriba. Un viejo de barba blanca acababa de llegar.  
  
Dudley no supo nunca que habia pasado (Supuso que ganaron la lucha y el ser murió) pues otra vez la luz lo cegó.  
  
Y esta vez era un aire mucho mas calido, en todos sentidos.  
  
Estaba claro que era verano y que todos los tiempos oscuros habian pasado. Estaban en el jardin; millones de sillas alineadas y un escenario delante. Los alumnos de septimo estaban delante y, detrás, los padres. Estaba claro que estaban en la graduacion. Una mujer vieja y con gafas cuadradas estaba en el altar, entregando los diplomas.  
  
- Hermione Granger, Premio anual!- gritó, y Hermione, en primera fila, dio un salto muy emocionada y subió al escenario a coger su dploma.  
  
Cuando volvió a sentarse, sus amigos la felicitaron y Ron le dio un tierno beso en los labios, bajo la mirada pícara de las señoras Weasley y Granger.  
  
Fueron diciendo muchos nombres; Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Mia Moon... Parvati y Padma Patil...  
  
- Harry Potter!  
  
Harry salió de su sitio y recibió muchos aplausos cuando cogió el trozo de pergamino. Despues vinieron unos cuantos nombres mas, hasta que llegó Weasley. Despues de que Ron volviera a sentarse, solo Blaise Zabinni se levantó despues.  
  
- Genial!- exclamó Ron mientras iba hacia su madre, que lloraba y repetia "Se me hacen mayores, se me hacen mayores..."- Ya no tendremos que estudiar mas!  
  
- Ron, ahora es cuando tenemos que esforzarnos mas!- dijo la chica con un rostro severo, pero aun así sonrió.  
  
Ginny se acercó junto a Luna a felicitarles, pero enseguida Ginny se fue con Dean entre besos. (estaban saliendo juntos). Luna los miró a todos.  
  
- Que suerte, no tener que estudiar mas.- dijo.- Ya sabeis que hareis?  
  
- Por supuesto!- exclamó Hermione, tocando su chapa de PEDDO, que ultimamente habia mejorado mucho su funcionamiento.  
  
Harry sonrió. Se sentia solo ante todas aquellas parejas. Todos a su alrededor salian con alguien menos él... bueno y menos Luna.  
  
- Yo voy a pasarme todo el verano sola...- dijo la rubia.- Mi padre no me deja ir a la investigacion que va a hacer sobre los puercoespines caracurdos.  
  
- Que pena...-dijo Harry.- Si quieres...  
  
Pero Dudley no supo lo que Harry iba a decirle a Luna, porque dejó de poner atención en cuanto notó una mano presionando su brazo. Se giró. El Harry del presente lo miraba enfadado.  
  
- ¿Te lo estas pasando bien? 


	7. De vuelta a la realidad

Bueno, y aki vuelvo, mas viva que nunca. Este es el ultimo cap y aviso que es tremendamente corto, pero no sabia que mas poner, así que....hay que conformarse. Y, como prometí, he contestado a vuestros revews!!!  
  
ZoeOrimotoTao: Gracias por el comentario ! A mi tambien me gustaria hacer los caps mas largos, pero nunca me salen. Creo que lo llevo dentro eso de hacerlos cortos, porque no se me ocurre nada mas.  
  
Nevichii: La verdad esque si, es una lastima. Siempre que termino un fic me entran ganas de llorar :: Espero que te hayan gustado todos los caps, y gracias por lo de que escribo bien, pero la verdad es que tengo muchas faltas de ortografia. :P Por cierto, gracias por todos los revews que me has dejado, que no son pocos!!  
  
Launigsiae: Gracias por tu revew, me alegra saber que te has molestado en escribir unas palabras para mi. Thanks!  
  
jessytonks: RESPIRA!!!! Pedazo revew, no te has ahogado? Yo caso me ahogo leyendolo, sin puntos ni comas, y ademas que es larguito. De todas formas, me alegro que me hayas escrito. Y si, la verdad es que Harry está un pelín molesto... bueno, no te cuento mas, solo lee.  
  
gabyKinomoto: Gracias por escribirme. Bueno, eso de que hará Harry cuando vea lo que Dudley está haciendo lo puedes leer en este cap, así que no te cuento na pa que lo leas tu.  
  
Saray: Gracias por el revew, estas cosas son las que realmente te dan ganas de escribir! Thanks!   
  
Lúthien Black: Bien, hablemos de tu revew.... Corto, pero animosos. Me conformo, pero no tengo mucho que responderte. Gracias por dejarlo!  
  
Schahrazada: Gracias por los cumplidos...! Al principio yo tambien creí que la trama estaba bien, por eso lo escribí. Espero no arruinarlo con el final...! Thaks!  
  
Pukk: Gracias, ya muchos me han dicho que la idea estaba bien. Muchas gracias por el revew!  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: Tranquilizate, es solo un fic...respira, inspira, respira, inspira... ya? Bien. Se que tienes razon, que Dudley es un "maldito gordo intruso", pero bueno, es tambien un envidioso.  
  
AnyT Grandchester: Gracias, espero que te guste el ultimo cap. Me lo estoy currando. Thanks!  
  
kat basted: Si, la verdad es que Dudley es BASTANTE cotilla, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer. En este cap porfin veras la expresionde harry al ver a su primo urgando en su pasafo. Gracias por el revew!  
  
Selene: Lo tuve que cortar en la parte mas entretenida porque...soy malvada! JUASJUASJUAS!...... Vale, ahora en serio. En realidad lo corté en lo interesante porque si no, cuando ya se sabe lo que va a pasar, nadie quiere seguir leyendo y...eso. Gracias por el revew!  
  
Chiquinkira: Thanks por el revew! sigue leyendo!!!  
  
LA VIDA DE HARRY  
  
CAPITULO 7: DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD  
  
Fue arrastrado otra vez, a diferencia que ahora parecia ir hacia atrás. Harry seguia sujetandole el brazo, un poco fuerte por la rabia.  
  
Por fin los dos tocaron el suelo con los pies. Harry cayó de pie, como si fuera una costumbre hacer eso, pero Dudley cayó al suelo de cuatro patas, respirando fuertemente, como si huebiera corrido un amaratón.  
  
-Que hacias en MI pensadero?- le reclamó el ojiverde.  
  
- Solo...echaba...un...vistazo...-suspiraba Dudley, cogiendo aire.  
  
- No tienes porque hechar un vistazo a mi vida!  
  
- Fui tragado por esa cosa sin querer!- exclamó Dudley, ya depie y recompuesto.  
  
- Claro, y entraste en mi habitación porque un therstal te arrastró hasta aquí.  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Nada.- suspiró Harry.- No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, entiendes?- y sacó su varita.- No te incumbe.  
  
- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan mala persona como para dejar morir a gente por salvarte tu.- le dijo, notando como la ira le lamía las entrañas.  
  
- No te incumbe.- dijo Harry, con los ojos brillantes.- Y ahora, fuera.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio. Dudley estaba furioso con su primo, porque en realidad le habia gustado mirar sus recuerdos y ahora lo habia interrumpido cuando estaba diciendole algo a Luna.  
  
- Que le dijiste a la chica rubia? Tanto interés tienes en que no oiga eso como para cortarme ahí?  
  
Harry enrojeció y Dudley entendió.  
  
- Te gusta?  
  
- Solo le dije si queria quedar algun dia de verano, solo eso!- explotó Harry.- Como estaba sola y aburrida...  
  
Repentinamente Dudley recordó un dia en que Harry habia salido de casa a "pasear" muy bien peinado (todo lo bien que podia) y vestido.  
  
- Y hoy he vuelto a quedar con ella, así que ya te estas largando, que voy a vestirme.  
  
Dijo esto muy rapido, como si diciendolo así Dudley se diera menos cuenta. El gordo bajo por las escaleras hacia el salón, justo cuando su madre lo llamaba, diciendole que Piers y Malcom le habian venido a buscar.  
  
- Ey, Dud, te habias olvidado de que habiamos quedado?- preguntó Malcom.  
  
Pasaron a otra acera y giraron en una esquina, llegando a Magnolia Crecent.  
  
- No, solo esque...  
  
No contestó. Siguió andando absorto mientras su amigos lo interrogaban con la mirada.  
  
Una chica rubia se hacercaba por la misma acera, en direccion contraria. Llevaba el pelo suelto y muy largo, con dos rabanos en las orejas y un collar de tapones de botella. Llevaba una camiseta que habia sido blanca, antes de que ella le hiciera un monton de dibujos y letras con retulador. Llevaba un bolso mas bien grande, de color azul, que llevaba cruzado por el hombro. Tenia muchisimas chapas pegadas. De pantalones, llevaba una falda amarilla encima de unos pantalones blancos por debajo de las rodillas. Claramente era rara.  
  
Los amigos de Dudley la miraron sorprendidos y Dudley sonrió. Luna lo miró extrañada, preguntandose si lo conocia de algo.  
  
Cuando cruzaron la esquina, ya no apreciaron a la chica.  
  
Dudley volvió a sonreir. No estaba tan mal la vida de Harry.  
  
FIN 


End file.
